Pregnancy Scare
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Follow Tenten as she goes through the worst three days of her life.


A/N: I come up with weird one-shots... i have another one i want to write but its extremely SHORT... so i dont think imma post it

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

* * *

July 1 

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up to a very much naked Neji on my couch, with me also very much naked, on top of him. All of my memories of last night came flooding back, and I realized two teenagers with raging hormones is a very big problem.

Somehow yesterday as we were training, things got out of hand and we ended up at my apartment, doing "things". This sucks. I lose my virginity because as it turns out pushing away our hormones only make them become uncontrollable. Why don't they teach these things at the academy?

And can you believe it? When he woke up he cursed and then blamed it on me! _ME_! The _innocent_ weapon wielding person called Tenten! He told me that if I hadn't worn those short shorts yesterday, none of this would have ever happened. But it was like 110 degrees outside and he was expecting me to wear _black _cargo pants. What an inconsiderate egotistical and arrogant man.

Well I told him that because he took off his shirt all of this had happened. Damn it. Why does Neji have to be so god-like? I mean, first he's smart, well that was a duh seeing he's a genius after all, but not the point. Then he's extremely powerful. Next he's from a rich family, of course he hates them, but that again is not the point. And after all that he's so amazinglysexy.

Oh how I hate him.

Well, after we got dressed and exited my apartment, it got worse. As it turns out Sakura had seen _us _exiting _my _apartment _together. _It took so much begging and explaining for her to promise to keep her mouth shut, something I doubt she will succeed in.

Neji was out on a mission, so I was stuck preparing for the ANBU tryouts by myself. Well I would have been preparing for the tryouts had I not felt sick. It must have been the instant ramen I got from Naruto I ate yesterday, because I was throwing up all over the place.

Well I have more complaining about Neji, but most of my past entries are like that so I think you get the picture of how much I hate yet love Hyuuga Neji.

Love,

Tenten

July 2

Dear Diary,

I'm totally spazzing out right now. Heightened senses and sudden urges to want to eat random things are a signs of food poisoning right! It can't be that I'm pregnant. If it is I'm so screwed, argh, bad choice of words I should hit myself for that.

I'm scared, spazzing out, and totally alone in this whole mess because Neji is still out on his mission. He's so lucky that he's a guy, of course I wouldn't have done "things" with him if he wasn't, but at least his life won't be ruin because he won't be the one pregnant!

If I'm pregnant I'll have to take time off, and not do missions for _months. _That could ruin my whole ninja career. All of my dreams would go down the drain because we couldn't control ourselves.

Oh my god, if I'm pregnant what am I going to tell my parents? They're going to disown me I just know it. I'll be ruined.

Why couldn't we just keep our hands to ourselves!

I was so afraid that I am pregnant that I almost went to Gai-sensei for help. Good thing I didn't though, because if I am pregnant my child would have to grow up with out a father, and you know how well that went for Neji. The last thing I need is a brooding son or daughter that won't shut up about fate and destiny.

I think I'm going to take out my frustrations on that dummy that looks like Neji Lee made for me.

Love,

Tenten

July 3

Dear Diary,

I ended up going to Sakura for help. I almost regretted it when she gave me a long speech about why teenagers should wait until they were married before they did "things." I bet she's just jealous that she and Sasuke haven't done it yet and they've been dating longer than us. Well of course they did, seeing that Neji and I weren't even dating.

Sakura said she'd get me a pregnancy test because I was too scared to get one. I think Sasuke misunderstood things and thought that Sakura was cheating on him because he came to my apartment demanding for Neji. And they say that he's a genius.

I almost ended up slicing him into bits and feeding him to the Inuzuka dogs. How dare he think that _my _Neji would have an affair with Sakura? If only Sakura hadn't come to stop me.

I kicked Sasuke out of my apartment before taking the test; he's the last person I wanted to see at the time, well next to Neji. I really didn't want him to be there seeing me freak out, and ending up with him freaking out with me. Of course the great Hyuuga Neji would never actually freak out; he'd just insult me for being so careless. I guess I didn't think he would realize it takes two people to do "things."

What is up with this village naming idiots as geniuses?

I was concentrating so hard on praying out loud that I wasn't pregnant, as we waited for the results, that I never noticed that Neji had entered the apartment window and had heard everything I said.

The only reason I had ever figured out that Neji was in the room was when he took the test out of my hand and threw it away. Then he calmly told me that I wasn't pregnant.

As if he knew!

…

Well it turns out he did. Apparently with the Byakugan you can tell if someone is pregnant. I hate him for looking so calm and cool while I was freaking out trying to figure out if I was pregnant or not.

To make it worse, he was _mad_ at _me_ for forgetting that today was his _birthday_. Okay so he gave me an extremely sweet birthday present, a beautiful picnic by a lake _far, far _away from Lee and Gai, and he was extremely nice on my birthday. So maybe I do owe him. But I had other things to worry about!

In the end I had to apologize to him for forgetting his birthday, when he almost got me _pregnant_. I hate Sakura for always being on the side opposing me. Then, because I didn't have a birthday present for him, I had to give him my _new_ katana, the one that spent _months_ saving up for.

I knew I should have killed Neji when he was weak and vulnerable those many years ago after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back. He's such a pain in the ass. Why did I have to be in love with a person such as him? Life is too cruel. Well at least I'm not pregnant.

I think this whole thing has scared me to wait until I'm married for the next time I do "things" again.

Love,

Tenten

* * *

A/N: well there ya go haha... well like it hate it? reviews are nice ) 


End file.
